villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Aria (Akame Ga Kill!)
Complete Monster? We really have some Moral Event Horizon worthy crimes and one insane freakout before she's killed. I don't think that's enough to qualify her. Do you watched Akame Ga Kill''?'' Just because you watched a video of her not the same thing that you should simply remove the CM of her as if you know everything. Besides the more the own Takahiro and Tetsuya that are the mangaka of the anume, claims that Aria is possibly more vile than Seryu, both are the most ruthless villainess in the anime, Seryu killed thinking she was doing for justice, while Aria simply brought innocent people and tortured and killed without any reason, itis already more than enough to qualify her as one. NightMareMaster8000 (talk) 15:17, September 24, 2014 (UTC) The creators might say that, but the thing is that her true character is only seen for a few seconds and it's this exaggerated caricature of a raving psycho who quickly gets offed. Other than that, she's defined by her actions, and said actions actually aren't truly heinous by the standards of the series because others have done the same things or worse, and her entire family participates in the torture and murder of peasants. I'm just unconvinced that this one-shot psycho has enough going for her as a character to qualify her for CM.DocColress (talk) 16:26, September 25, 2014 (UTC)DocColress I think we're in a very similar to the situation that happened a while ago on the page of Eddy's Brother, both Aria and Eddy just made a brief appearance in the series, but some users say only that short time Eddy has qualified in all the conditions for CM, as Eddy, Aria ranks in all qualities in one episode, les't see: *She caused hatred and fear among the protagonists, *She was never presented in a positive way when the people who she has tortured and killed discovered her true identity, *Nothing justified her crime, she did it for pure racism, *She never redeemed, *She also does not seem to have had no empathy with her own family, was discovered as early as the middle of the episode that Aria had more interest in money of the family, *She is gross, cruel by nature. Prime ShockWaveTX (talk) 16:49, September 25, 2014 (UTC) That argument doesn't really work, seeing as Eddy's brother was explicitly the most ''heinous character in his setting. For Aria, not only are her crimes shared by her entirely family, she's underplayed by such wonderful figures like Champ, Syura, and Seryu. Her actions don't really stand out in this world. Bringing in Doc's argument about the CM... I usually stray from pages like this when it comes to moderating Complete Monster, but bringing in not only the thread and DocColress's arguments, Aria really doesn't make the cut. [[User:LostGod2000|'THE DREADED']][[User talk:LostGod2000|' ONE AWAKENS ''']] 00:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) LostGod you confused things, what he meant was that the situation of Aria and Eddy's brother are similar because they both made a minor appearance in the series.*sigh*. And I also qualify her as a CM, she was the only one who tortured the family, while the father and mother just bought the tools of torture for her, it did not change anything within the context she was the only one who actually participated in the massacre. She is also the only one who did this for her free will while others like Bols massacred innocent people just by their duty of soldiers. DarkFallen (talk) 00:40, October 1, 2014 (UTC)